Many sophisticated electronic devices may require signals carried by different wires to reach a particular destination at substantially the same time. Such wires are commonly referred to as having the same “electrical length.” To provide wires having the same electrical length, the wires may be cut to have the same physical length. However, this method is acceptable if each wire has a relatively constant physical length and approximately the same rate of signal propagation. Where wires do not meet such conditions, a designer may adjust or “tune” the physical length of each wire so that the wires have the same electrical length. Such a process may be referred to as “electrical length matching.”
A conventional electrical length matching process may require a significant amount of time and extensive manual labor. For example, a technician tuning a set of wires may be required to tune each wire separately. For each wire, the technician transmits a signal from one end of the wire and measures the arrival time of the signal at the other end of the wire. If the measured arrival time is longer than a known signal arrival time of a predetermined electrical length, then an increment of the wire is removed. Then the technician repeats this process until the measured signal arrival time for the wire is approximately equal to the known signal arrival time of the predetermined electrical length.